Kokoro♡Clock Precure
"Crafted with heart and hands! My wonderful world with everyone!" Kokoro♡Clock Precure (ココロ♡クロックプリキュア Kokoro♡Kuroku Purikyua) is the first Precure fanserie created by Fabulous Duet. Its themes are inventions and creativity, and its general aesthetics come from steampunk culture and Alice in Wonderland. 'Plot' [[Kokoro♡Clock Precure Episodes|Kokoro'♡'Clock Precure Episodes]] The once beautiful and prosperous Wonderland Kingdom is attacked by Octopus Pirates. Before being sealed in another dimension, the ruler of this country, Queen Heart, uses her last strength to open a portal through worlds, and asks her loyal servants to protect the mystical artefacts, the Cure Pendula, the pirates were searching for... In the city of Fushigigaoka '''live the shy and kind-hearted Maribel, who loves sewing and dreams to be a master hat maker, like her grand-father was. One day she meets Carol, a strange blue-haired girl and Chapelier, a white rabbit fairy from an other world! As they are aggressed by ugly villains, Carol transforms into the powerful '''Cure Jasmin. However, she is injuried and has trouble fighting. She is almost defeated when Maribel's strong feelings causes the birth of a new warrior, the elegant Cure Dentelle! A new frienship begins between two young hearts! Laughing, battling, wandering around the town or eating muffins, gathering the mysterious Cutie Material, running the Chapelier House, they live out their passions and meet new companions! Will the Precure be able to save Queen Heart and prevent Octopus Pirates from building their world-destroying machine? 'Characters' Pretty Cure *'Maribel Boushizuku / Cure Dentelle' A introverted 14-years-old girl from Fushigigaoka. Genuinely kind but unsure of herself, she expresses herself through sewing. She dreams of becoming a hat maker, like her grandfather. Passionate about lolita fashion, she loves everything that is elegant, cute and antique. She has a strong empathy with the people around her and easily attaches herself. Although she rarely dares to take the first step, she is always happy to make new friends. She admires Carol and Chise who happily assert their personality and feels a little envious. Still astonished to have made such friends, she cherishes them immensely and wishes to stay with them forever. As Cure Dentelle, her color scheme is pink and her powers are sewing-based. Intro: "With love and joy! A delicate explosion! Cure Dentelle!" CV: Karin Isobe *'Carol Fogg / Cure Jasmin' A sience-loving 14 years old girl from the Wonderland Kingdom. She comes from a familiy of royal engineers and she is herself one. Curious, cheerful and enthusiastic, she likes to creates zany machines that do not always work very well. Very passionate, she is easily carried away in a whirlwind of ideas. She dreams of inventing something that will revolutionize the world - or simply make people's lives more enjoyable. Although she has lived many difficult times, she tries to keep smiling and to move towards the future. She may seem in some eyes eccentric, but she treasures her friends and does everything it takes to protect them. As Cure Jasmin, her color scheme is blue and her powers are chemistry-based. Intro: "With wisdom and peace! An ingenious explosion! Cure Jasmin!" CV: Kana Hanazawa *'Chise Kisaki / Cure Ceylan' A refined 16 years old rich lady from Fushigigaoka. She is the mistress and heiress of Kiaski Royal Tea, a chain of luxury western teahouses. Very mature but sometimes mischievous, she takes the role of a big sister towards her younger friends. Her hoobies include horse-riding and baking new sweets to expand her teahouses cakes' menu. She's a big fan of board games but is really bad at it! Having a strong character, she loves competition and is a sore loser. People usually let her win to avoid her death stare... As she doesn't have spent a lot of time with people her age, she tends to be socially awkward in casual situations. She first convinced her governess, Madeleine, to let her go to public highschool because she wanted to get to know better town's people. If she may have seemed haughty at first, she quickly droped her prejudices to build a sincere friendship with Maribel and Carol. As Cure Ceylan, her color scheme is yellow and her powers are tea and cakes-based. Intro: "With passion and grace! A tasteful explosion! Cure Ceylan!" CV: Yuri Komagata *'Lewis Fogg / Cure Gear' As Cure Gear, his color scheme is purple and his powers are mechanics-based. Intro: "With courage and hope! An heroic explosion! Cure Gear!" Attack: Ultra Gear Rotation (finisher) Birthday: 18 December CV: Kokoro Kikuchi Fairies *'Chapelier '- A rabbit-like fairy from the Wonderland Kingdom. Ends most of his sentences with "-chapi". Very lazy, he lacks motivation but wants to fulfill the task entrusted to him. As a gourmet, he loves everything that contains carrots - especially Mafumi Omogashi's carrot muffins. Although he often does morals, he is generous and cares for others. Along with Maribel and Petit Beurre, they are the "introverts cowards" of the group. *'Petit Beurre' - ' '''A mouse-like fairy from the Wonderland Kingdom. Ends most of his sentences with "-petchu". *'Dinah''' - ' '''A cat-like fairy from the Wonderland Kingdom. Ends most of her sentences with "-nah". *'Owlga''' - A mechanical owl created by Claudius Fogg. She shattered into thousand pieces when Octopus Pirates attacked the castle of Wonderland Kingdom. Villains *'Nemo' - The chief of the Octopus Gang. They always wears a tremendous owl-shaped steel mask and no one have ever seen their real face. Some parts of their body seem to be mechanical. They barely shows up, but their silhouette is enough to frighten their subordinates. *'Mrs. Darwin' - The former boss of the Pirates, before Nemo's arrival. A cruel old woman with an iron-fisted leadership. No one dares to disobey her. *'Barbarossa' - A strong man with a pink beard. Although he acts like a tough cookie, he loves cute things and can't refuse Mary and Ann anything. *'Dandy' - *'Rackham' - A crocodile thug from the Wonderland Kingdom. He joined the Pirates when they were just a mafia group raging in the Kingdom. So he's a crocodile pirate. There are ninja turtles so why can't we have a crocodile pirate? u_u *'Mary & Ann' - Evil twins. Bratty and mischievous. They have great skills at building machines and they designed the devices that turn a regular Yamerunda into a powerful mechanical Yamerunda. *'Madd '- A servile scientist with a questionable fashion sense. He sees himself as Dandy's greatest rival. *'Dump' - Low-class pirate assigned to mop and cleaning duties. A tiny yameyame lives on his bald head. *'Dentelle Noire '-''' A mechanical doll made by Mary and Ann to eliminate Cure Dentelle. She does not show emotions or self-will. Once beaten, Carol will pick her up and re-program her to help at Chapelier House. However, Petit Beurre and Chapelier will continue to be afraid of her. *'Yamerunda '- The "monster of the week." They all wear pirate hats and pirate’s patches. They are created by vacuuming people's ideas with a dark musket and by turning it into negative energy. The people are left grey and empty. *'Yameyame '- Footsoldiers summoned to assist Yamerunda. They look like small octopuses and they all wear tiny pirate hats. They cannot talk, and instead only say "-yame". Supporting Characters *'''Queen Heart - The sovereign of the Wonderland Kingdom. *'Charpentier' - A walrus-like royal fairy from the Wonderlang Kingdom. He was Chapelier's professor. After the Cures have saved him from the Pirates, he gives them the Pretty Umbrellas. *'Euridyce Fogg '- A brilliant engineer from the Wonderland Kingdom. She was the wife of Claudius Fogg and the mother of Lewis and Carol. *'Claudius Fogg '- An ambitious engineer from the Wonderland Kingdom. He was the husband of Euridyce Fogg and the father of Lewis and Carol. *'Marie Boushizuku' - Maribel's mother. She works in the city's museum'.' *'Ken Boushizuku' - Maribel's father. He is an English teacher at Merveilleuse Academy. *'Mrs. Madeleine '-''' The head-houskeeper of Kisaki mansion and the capitain of Kisaki's Maid Company. She is a strict but caring woman. She loves Chise like a mother. *'''Mafumi Omogashi - A young man that sells muffins in a food truck. Because he one dreamt to be an actor, he acts very theatrically. *'Hajime Omogashi' - Mafumi's young brother. He is in the same class than Maribel and bullies her. *'Pomelo' - Maribel's dog, a Pomeranian. *'Maximilien' - Chise's horse. They won many equitation tournaments together. *'Nekoneko '- The main character of Carol's favourite video game, a gray cat with a red hat and a yellow tunic. 'Items' *'Cure Pendula' - The Cures' transformation item. They look like heart-shaped pocket watches. The four of them are treasures of the Wonderland Kingdom and were sealed in the royal palace. *'Heart Key' - A small key-shaped device that unlocks Cure Pendula. They appear when someone's heart reacts to the Cure Pendula and can be used to transform into a Cure. *'Pretty Umbrella '- The Cures' weapon. It can be used as a sword or as a shield, and allows them to fly. *'Gear Cane' - Cure Gear specific weapon, used to perform Ultra Gear Rotation. *'Cutie Material' - The scattered pieces of Owlga. They look like small magical wheels, screws, springs, nuts. Chapelier and Petit Beurre, along with the Cures, are supposed to gather them in order to repair Owlga and save Queen Heart. *'Mysterious Fukuro Box '- A small leather case from the Wonderland Kingdom that contains Owlga's remaining pieces. The Cutie Material is stored here. When Owlga is complete, it can be used to perform Precure Bal de Quatre in Wonderful Style. *'Pretty Machine' - The hot-air-balloon builded by Carol and Lewis. 'Locations' *'Fushigigaoka' *'Merveilleuse Academy' - The school Maribel, Carol, Chise, and later, Lewis, attend to. *'Chapelier House' *'Kisaki Royal Tea' *'Wonderland Kingdom '- The birth place of Carol, Lewis, Chapelier, Petit Beurre and Dinah. It exists in a parallel world, where humans, animals, and fairies live together. *'Nautilus' - Octopus Pirates' mechanical vessel. It can fly. *'Zankoku Factory' 'Episodes' 'Trivia' * The author of this page apologizes for all the grammar and vocabulary mistakes in the text. Even with modern tools, it's hard for them to frame a decent sentence in English, but they did their best... x_x * The villains are designed and will have their pictures too! * Except for Lewis, the civilian outfits are based on Precure Tsunagaru Puzzlun cards of various characters. * The starting point of this fanserie was when we wondered how it will look like to have a steampunk-themed Precure season. We thought it will be fun to create a story by using Precure schemes and tropes, to mimic the canon style, and to add things we would have liked to see in the canon seasons! 'Gallery' logo-kokoro-clock-precure.jpg|Kokoro♡Clock Precure logo kcp-characters-sheet-cures.jpg|Cure forms kcp-characters-sheet-civil.jpg|Civilian forms kcp-characters-sheet-maribel.jpg|Cure Dentelle / Maribel Boushizuku kcp-characters-sheet-carol.jpg|Cure Jasmin / Carol Fogg kcp-characters-sheet-chise.jpg|Cure Ceylan / Chise Kisaki kcp-characters-sheet-lewis.jpg|Cure Gear / Lewis Fogg 'External Links' PinceauArcenCiel's art on Tumblr Category:Fanseries